


Humbling Thoughts

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does he manage to promise me forever without once saying the words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humbling Thoughts

If I never hear him say the words, it wouldn't matter. Why should it, I ask you, when I already know.

How can I not after all. Everything he does, everything about him tells me.

It's in the way he holds me. The way his hands spread over my back and neck, moulding me to him, keeping me close. Holding me like he never wants to let go.

It's in the many ways he kisses me. Whether it be the soft caress of lips just before I fall asleep or when he devours me like he's dying and I'm his only salvation.

It's in the slight tremble I feel running through his body when I touch him and in the shiver that he can't quite control as I nuzzle into the hollow of his throat.

It's in the way his eyes and mouth narrow as small slivers of terror creep over his face when he gets even the vaguest whiff that I may be in danger.

It's in the half-bitten off words and deep moans he utters as he's buried deep in me and we're moving to a rhythm older than time.

It was in the broken words whispered into my ear and the strong grip keeping me grounded in this time as I'd lain on a cold factory floor delirious from pain after a bust gone wrong.

But most of all it's in the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not watching. He gets this wondering glint in his eyes and his lips quirk up just the barest of fractions, unnoticeable to the unobservant but I am well versed in everything Gene Hunt and that small movement shouts as loudly to me as if he was grinning from ear to ear.

His face smooths out and those tiny lines of worry around his eyes that he tries to pretend don't bother him disappear and his face relaxes and softens, and this expression steals across his face...

An expression so open and so unguarded that it renders me absolutely speechless because I can see into his very soul in that look.

And I am humbled.

How does he manage to promise me forever without once saying the words?

I may be able to talk circles around him, be able to spout the big complicated words that he hates, but that all means shit. Compared to this man before me, I may as well be mute. Gene doesn't need words. He talks with every move he makes.

It would be so easy to get lost in him. This man who fills a room with his very presence merely by walking into it. Who with one look makes me feel like I've conquered the world.

Which is why he doesn't have to say he loves me. Words are insignificant.

I already know.

-Fin-


End file.
